Only You
by XxMaKeMeLuVyOoHxX
Summary: The Curtis brothers have a sister. What happens when she falls into the hands of a Soc, who turns her life around?
1. Default Chapter

**SUMMARY:** The Curtis brothers have a sister. What happens when she falls into the hands of a Soc, who turns her life around?

**RATING: **PG-13

**DISCLAIMER: **I only own Mandy Curtis

Only You...

I wokeup and it was still pitch black out. Living with three boys was tough, and I needed a lot of time in the mornings. After waiting for five minutes, I got up off my bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I brushed my hair and teeth real quich before I got into the shower.

When I got out, Darry, my oldest brother, was already up in the kitchen. I went back into my room and pulled out my black mini shirt and my Tulsa High sweatshirt then placed them on my bed. Then I put on my robe and sat down on my cahir in front of my mirror. My makeup was spread across my desk. Grabbing my pink eyshadow and green mascera, I took a look at myself.

First, I took a look at my hair. It was straight and very boring. It fell an inch below my shoulders. Red and dark gold highlights were all over my blonde hair. I hate my hair straight, so I usually curl it or braid it so it's wavy. Sometimes I leave it straight, and then I curl two small sections on both sides, and pit it up with two of the barettes Ponyboy gave me last year.

Then there's my eyes. They are a real deep dark blue with a goldish tint. The color I love, I just hat my eyebrows. When I was five, I ran into a mailbox. I had to get fifty stiches, 25 on my eyebrow and 25 on the eyelid.

I could see the cloch through the mirror and it was already 6:49. So I really had to hurry up. I put on my pich blusher and my lipgloss and headed to the bathroom. I blewdry my hair andthen curled it. After debating for ten minutes (well that's what Soda said when he was complaining), I decided to spray my bangs to the side. Leaving the bathroom, I recieved a dirty look from Sodapop. Going back to my bedroom, I got dressed and packed my bag.

I went downstairs to eat some breakfast. Not wanting, chocolate cake or eggs, I pulled out some blueberries from the refrigerator. Darry was cracking the eggs and muttering something about the oven not working. 'Oh well. Too bad for you guys. Serves you right having chocolate cake for breakfast.' I knew that I wanted to be out of there when Ponyboy and Sodapop came downstairs so I ate and left in a hurry.

Last year, when I was fourteen, a group of my friends and me performed a dance at our Talent Show. The teachers really liked it I guess, because they asked us to perform again for assemballies and such. One of my friends, Julie, is a middle-classer, and her mom paid for us five girls to go to a dance school twice a week, Tuesdays and Fridays, for private lessons. Since we all had Study Hall first period, we were able to take the first half of practice before school, and the other half after.

So I walked over to Jennifer's house, who lived three houses down, so then Julie's mom would take us to the accadamy. My other friends, Annie and Teri, would be there also.

A lot of people thought Jen and I were sisters. Her hair is almost like mine except she doesn't have red highlights. Her eyes are green though. But our facial features are the same.

When Julie's mom picked us up, I was in the back with Annie and Jen. We were laughing at anything and evrything. Teri said we must be on crack. We don't get a long as well as everyone else. The accadamey is on the Soc side of town so is our high school, so we walk to school.

"Thank you Mrs. Moshe," we said in unison as we got out of the car. We walked down the halls to the locker room. We all had pink pants with two white stripes on either side and a white tanktop. I locked up my things and went into the gym to stretch.

We did some push-ups, sit-ups, jog, and a hamstring stretch before going into the room our instuctor was in. We were there practicing our new routine for fortyfive minutes. I was sweating when we left. We changed back into out normal clothes, but left out other dance things here, beacause we come back here after school for fifty minutes.


	2. Chad Babana

Only You...

chapter 2

I only own Mandy

As soon as we got to school, second period was almost a thrid done. So Julie and I went to English class. As usual, it was boring. We had to write a short essay on what we thought on teen pregnancy. Now that's not so bad if our teacher knew what short meant. It couldn't be any less than four pages due by the end of the period.

Then it was time for my fitness class. We had the choice of gym, dance, or aerobics. Terri, Annie, Jen, Julie, and I all had Dance together. And just about everyone knows that the office did that on purpose so we could practice more. In groups of three, we had to make up our own routine. Well, I was with Jen and Julie. We took the easy way out and are just making minor changes to our dance from the accadamy.

Then for some reason, I have another fitness class, Aerobics. But that's fine. Simple class. Not hard and sometimes more fun than dance.

Math class is next. It is the dumbest class. Like I care what y is in y22x3(5x). No one cares. Well, I'm sure Darry will like signing my test. I got a 79. It's not thatb bad, but I promised him that I would get at least an 80 on all of my tests so I could continue taking Dance class. Last year, I did really well in Math, so I had Math with Soda and it was always fun. Especially in the begining when we sat next to eachother. Then we got too distracted and zdarry requested that we recieved new seats. I will never forget when we worked on a project together...

(Flashback)

"You will all be working on a project in pairs. No choosing partners, you will be working with the person next to you. Each group will have to cook something and at leat triple the recipie. Then you will bring it here **BY FRIDAY** and we will have a party. Then starting Monday, each partnership will make an equation in all three linear form. Standard form, slope-intercept form, and I will teach you the third form on Friday or Monday. Then you will put into a table and graph it. That will be due on Thrursday. NO EXCEPTIONS AT ALL! THERE ARE TWO OF YOU IN A GROUP SO THERE ARE **NO **EXCUSES! UNDERSTAND?" Ms. Kohlhase told us all. "I will be giving you class time, so use the time wisely. You may start talking about your projects now."

I didn't even have to look at Sodapop. We knew we would make chocolate cake and it would easily be late. But neither of us knew how to go to form to form of equations. "Lets bake a chocolate cake and we'll let Darry figure out the equation crap," Soda told me.

"Fine by me, but your not cooking. Last time we had to evacuate the house when you cooked. You're just lucky Pony and me kept that a secret. We don't need to have another mini fire." I told him. Then all he did was laugh for like the rest of class, which was 15 minutes.

We ended up getting a B on the first part and a D- on the second. Ms. Kohlhase will never like either of us Curtis', she is rude to Pony too.

back to present...

Well then I had lunch with Jen and Annie plus the gang. All of us went to visit Soda at the DX daily. Althiugh today they couldn't wait three minutes for us. So we went to the DX on our own. It was then I realized I forgot to get the four dollars I owed Soda in my locker. "You go ahead. I'll meet ya'll there in like ten minutes. Tell Soda I do have the money. Thanks. Bye!" and then I left.

So I went back to my school and found the money in my makeup bag. I was almost half way back to the DX when someone grabbed my arm. They pulled me over to there car. I knew it was Chad Babana, a Soc whose brother knew Darry from football. I've seen Chad and his brother, Ziya,play at thegames when I cheered. I knew I was in deep shit, because he never liked me. Or Soda.Chad's ex-girlfriend,Tina, brokeup with Chad because sheliked Soda a lot. So Tina and Soda went together for a month or something, and Chad has hated Soda since, and all of us Curtis'.

He kissed me long and hard. Then as soon as we stopped kissing, he said, "See you soon, Mandy." Then whispered,"I really like you. Hopefully I'll catch ya at the game on Friday," and left in his car.

I was really freaked out and ran to the DX. Jen and Annie looked relieved to see me. They looked concern too, I was out of breath and shaking. Soda noticed too and walked over to me. "What's up with you Mandy. Something happen on your way here?"

"No, but Mr. Reeds wants to talk to Jen, Annie, Terri, Julie, and me about performing on Tuesday. So we got to go. C'mon," I said trying to rush them. I wanted to tell them before I told my brothers. They would take it better nad help me figure out what to do better than DarrySoda or Pony could.

We left and they probably thought I was nuts. "What's really wrong,Mandy?"questioned Jen, when we were on the next street over.

"Well Chad Babana stopped me on his way over here and kissed me. He said he really liked me and hopefuuly would see me at the game on Friday. What should I do? My brothers will wanna fight him if they find out and then Darry will yell at me for walking in Soc territary on my own," I cried.

"Don't go to the game. That way he can't see you. By Saturday, he'll forget all about it. Don't worry if he doen't. He proably will forget, but if he doesn't, walk with one of the guys wherever you goand nothing will happen,"reasoned Annie.

"That won't work. Just forget all about it. If he doesn't forget, just say my brothers will go after you if you keep following me all around," Jen said.

"I don't think that'll work either. Maybe I should just tell Soda. Hecan talk to Chad. ButSoda wouldn't just talk would he?" I asked them.

"No. He'll probably will hit him," said Jen.

"Yeah. Probably tell Steve too. Then you have yourself a rumble," Annie said.

"Do you think I should just leave it alone. Maybe he'll be my Prince Charming or something like a fairy tale?" I wondered.

"No," we all chorused.

"Maybe Julie and Terri will have an idea," I said

"Yeah. Julie will at least," Annie said.

By then we were in the school almost at my locker. I wouldn't see any of them until Dance lessons. On the Soc side of town. What if I ran into Chad there?


	3. Soda Knows

**Only You**

I slammed my locker door closed and rushed over to Juie's locker. Terri, Annie, and Jen were all there too. Of course they were all taking their precious time putting on lipgloss. I would too though, if I wasn't in such a hurry.

"C'mon. Hurry up," I rushed them, trying to close Julie's locker like I did to mine.

"Why? We'll be at lessons early enough," said Terri, rudely.

"We should go. After all, there might be traffic on the sidewalk," said Annie.

"I have to tell you and Julie something really important, Ter. Please," I begged.

"Whatever. Lets go," agreed Terri. Thank God.

So we got out of the school quickly, not looking back at all, even though I heard Pony, Steve, and Two-bit calling my name.

"OK. Whats up?" asked Julie.

"Well, my loving little brother and his devoted, affectionate friends couldn't wait three," I paused. I saw Chad crossing the sidewalk. "I'll tell ya'll the rest when we get to the academy. Now, RUN!!!!"

So we ran the mile as fast as we could. It took about seven minutes, not too bad. We pushed open the glass doors and went straight to our lockers to change.

"Now will ya tell us," pleaded Julie.

"Well, like I said my loving little brother and his devoted, affectionate friends couldn't wait three minutes for us, since Mr. Puhy let us out late. So we had to walk to the DX on our own. I remembered that I had some money to give back to Soda in my locker. So I told Annie and Jen I would meet them back at the DX. I found my four dollars in my makeup bag," they all stared at me confused. "So I was walking back minding my own business, when Chad Babana grabbed me and pulled me into a car. He kissed me and said that he liked me a lot. Also, he hopes to see me at the game on Friday. What should I do?"

"Don't tell your brothers. They'll kill him and then another rumble will come up," said Julie.

"But I don't want him to bother me anymore. Maybe I should tell Two-bit that Chad was scaring us and following us around. Then he'll tell Chad to leave us alone and then no one will suspect a thing. What do ya think?" I asked.

"Nah, won't work," said Terri, smirking.

I couldn't focus at all during dance. So Coach Taffee advised me to go home. Jen said she would practice the dance with me. So I called the DX.

"DX, Steve speaking," said Steve.

"Hey, uhh it's Mandy. Can I talk to Sodapop?" I asked.

"He's in the bathroom. You're suppose to be at dance class, whatdya need to talk him for?"

"I'm not feeling well, so I need a ride home."

"OK, I'll tell him when he gets out. He's awfully worried about ya. Pony told him that you ignored us when you was leavin school today, and then when yas came here during lunch all shaky. Man, is he ever scared bout you."

"Ya, the chills are worse now. So I was hoping he can come get me."

"Sure I'll tell him. There's a customer. Gotta go, bye Mandy. Feel better," and the hung up.

I changed out of my dance outfit and into my usual clothes and waited for Soda. Waited for thirty minutes.

"Why are ya so late?" I asked getting into the car.

"I know you feel fine. What really happened?" he said strictly.

"Nothing."

"I know what happened. I was just about to pick ya up, when Steve said there was call for me. It was Terri, telling me what happened. But would ya mind telling me.?"

"That bitch! She had to call. No wonder she was smirking."

"Well. Are ya going to tell me or what?" he asked.

"It's nothing, really, Soda. If it was I would tell ya. It's just your normal 'Soc harassing Greaser' thing."

"OK. Fine. But I'm still telling Darry what happened."

"No Soda. Don't. Please. He can't do anything about it anyway."

"If you won't tell me everything, and I can't tell Darry what had already happened, I'm telling Steve, Pony, and Two-bit to keep an eye on you. No buts, Mandy," he said when I opened up my mouth to protest.

"Fine," I said walking up to my bedroom. I was able to hear Soda telling Ponyboy.

After getting into my pajamas I jumped into bed, just wishing the whole day was a dream. That I was imagining Chad kissing me and telling me that he liked me.

I just couldn't stand it. When the clock read 6:02, I had already been home for an hour and a half, I picked up the phone and called up Jen.

"Hello. This is the Steinburg residense. Kate speaking," answered Mrs. Steinburg.

"Hi Mrs. Steinberg. It is Mandy. Is Jen home yet?" I responded.

"She is just walking through the door. I'll get her for you. Hold on," she told me. "Jenney. Mandy is on the phone. Thankyou Lynn," she shouted to Jen and then Mrs. Moshe.

"Hey Manders. Still can't stop thinking about Chad?" Jen questioned.

"Nope, I can't. Seeing him in my head makes me want to scream. And then Terri, my suppose-to-be bestfriend, told Soda what happened with Chad."

"She told him. Oh my God. That little bitch. Hang on. Let me call Annie."

"Wait. Don't calll up Annie. I'll call up her and Julie on my own."

"Fine. But how did Soda react?"

"He wanted to tell Darry. But I told him no way. So he said that he is tellind Two-bit, Ponyboy, and Steve to watch out for me in school. No if's or but's about it."

"Oh. That sucks."

"It does. And it is quiet in here. I could practicaly see Soda telling everyone."

"Do you want me to come over there?"

"Yes please."

"OK. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks. Bye." and then hung up,

I changed into a hot pink miniskirt and a white shirt with pink flowers. I tried to get my hair a little bit more curly, by pushing the ends up, but it didn't do any good. The doorbell rang when I was finishing putting on my indigo mascera. And I heard Pony and Soda fight for the door.

"You know Soda, we girls can take care of Mandy just as well as any of the guys. She doesn't need their help," Jen was explaining to Soda.

"Well, I don't want to take any chances," Soda explained right back. "And if it was up to Darry he would agree with me."

"And what about what I want? I don't want to see Chad or Ziya or Terri or any other Soc," I said walking in.

"And that's exactly why you need the gangs' help."

"Whatever. Bye Soda. C'mon Mandy."

We walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. She shut my door abruptly and excalimed, "I have some news about the whole Chad thimg."

"Good or bad news?" I questioned.

"Bad."


	4. Authors Note

**_This ia a very important A/N. _**

**_I won't be updating for a while. I was real stupid, and I feel real bad about myself. I have been taking overdoses of pills and other medicine. I don't know what happened, but I was in the hospital. The doctor said that my liver was sevrely affected by it. So, tomarrow, I have to go get a liver transplant, and I won't be using the computer for at least another week. _**

**_I am hoping that I will update by New Years. But it definitly won't be before Christams Eve. Thankyou._**


	5. Almost Time

****

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who wished me luck over the past week. It really does mean a lot to me. At first the transplant wouldn't work, so they did it a second time, and it was successful. They kept me there for a while until the twenty-fourth, Christmas Eve. I went home and I had a headache. So I went into my bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet. There was no Tylenol or any other medicine. My parents locked it all up in a safe so I couldn't take any unsupervised.Thst nightmy friends made me a welcome home party. And, I have no idea if anyone has, but being in a hospital forthat long is boring. So I wrote the next chapter to my story and typed it up the day after the party which was after my parents' anual Christmas Party.

But here is...

Only You

chapter 4

"Bad," she answered.

"Why what happened?"

"Well, he sort of. Umm. I don't know how to put it," she hesitated.

"Either tell me or don't tell me, Jen," I said irritated.

"OK. Fine. I heard from Annie, who heard from Julie, who heard from Katie, who heard from Jackie, who heard from Leeza, who heard from Jessica, who heard from Brooke, who heard from Natalie, who heard from Allie, who heard from Lauren, who was with her boyfriend, Tony, when he was talking to Ziya, who said that Chad was planning a small cheer celebration for you especially on Friday. He's going to stop the game right before half time when he has the ball and throw it towards you, and something very special will happen. It's a fool-proof plan, and you can't do anything to stop him. You are in a lose-lose situation, Mandy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. The game is tomorrow. I'll just tell Sodapop. He'll make sure nothing happens to me."

"OK do whatever you want. But, just ignore him. It'll be for the best."

"I guess so. Not to sound rude or anything, but can I have some alone time."

"Sure. Call me if you need anything. See you tomorrow," and then she left.

I lay in bed, thinking about what I should do. I was asleep in my room until Soda came in.

"Time for dinner." I followed him at the door and sat down in a kitchen table.

Pony looked at me in pity. I took a bite of the hamburger and then asked to be excused. I went up to my bedroom and cried when I hit the bed. Why me? Why did I have to forget the money the first time? Why couldn't the gang wait for me. I had to cheer at the game tomorrow, but I couldn't see Chad.

****

Next Day...

I had to go to dance lessons that morning, but Darry didn't make me. I took a long shower. When I was picking out something to wear, I knew I didn't want Chad to know who I was. I went into Pony and Soda's room to pick out a pair of jeans and then I went back into my room to get the shirt I wore when I had to paint or clean the house. I don't think anyone would notice me; everyone says I'm the queen of fashion and I would never be caught dead wearing jeans or a shirt with spots. I also was going to put my hair up into a bun, which I never do. It's always either down curly, up curly, or down wavy.

I even decided to eat cake and eggs with my brothers. We hardly ever eat together anymore, not even dinner. I either don't eat at the time they eat, or I'm out with my friends for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. I was real happy to eat with them, and you can tell they were happy.

Clue 1: They all smiled a mile-wide smile when I sat at the table.

Clue 2: Soda said, "This our first meal together in a long time. It should be a holiday." Which couldn't be more true. I haven't eaten with them at the table for at least a month and a half. I didn't get the whole holiday thing, but whatever.

"So, Mandy, any special reason you decided to eat breakfast?" asked Darry.

"And with us too?" added Ponyboy.

"Can't a girl want to eat breakfast with her brothers, without everyone criticizing her about it?" I said obviously annoyed.

"Sure she can. If she eats with her brothers on an everyday basis. But that's not the case here," Soda explained.

"Well, all I wanted to do was eat with ya'll. I'm not going to be home until mid-Sunday," I said. Since tonight's the game and it's also someone's birthday, I don't know who's but some guy invited us, we are having a party. Last weekend I made plans with this girl, Lauren, to sleepover on Saturday.

"Yeah. So when do you want me to come pick you up on Sunday morning?" asked Darry.

"Oh, it's OK, Darry. I can walk home," I replied.

"I would feel better if I picked you up, Amanda," he demanded. I forgot to mention that my full name is Amanda, Mandy is my nickname.

The reason I didn't want Darry to pick me up is because I forgot to tell him that Lauren wasn't a grease nor a middle-classer. She was a Soc. And I didn't forget, I chose not to tell him. I don't think Darry would have a problem going to her house on the better side of town, but Lauren doesn't know I'm a Greaser. I met her when I was wearing nice clothing and I was on the Soc side of town. And she never once suspected I was a Greaser, and I wasn't planning on telling her any time soon.

"Fine," I sighed, realizing there would be no hope in arguing.

"So when do you want me to pick you up?" he questioned.

"I guess around 1 or something."

"OK. Where does she live?"

"A few blocks away."

"Where does she live, Amanda," he said strictly.

"On the other side of town."

"SHE'S A SOC!" exclaimed Ponyboy.

"Yes, she is. And she thinks I am too," I said gloomily.

"And why does she think that?" asked Darry.

"I met her when I was coming back from the academy and I was wearing nice clothes and I probably sounded sophisticated like a Soc would talk." I guessed.

"I want you tell her when you sleepover at her house, that you are not a soc, but a greaser," Darry demanded.

"Why, What does it matter. She likes me either way," I argued.

"But your lying to her, playing a Soc."

"Fine," I sad and then stomped my way up the stairs to my bedroom.

I put on my raggy clothes and put my hair up into a messy bun that turned out to look like a bun with two bunny ears. I then ran down the stairs and rushed out the door, avoiding contact with any of my brothers. They would question me as to why I dressed like I was.

I got to school and was greeted by stares from everyone. I opened up my locker grabbed my books and searched for Jen. I found her by her locker.

"Excuse me do I know you," She said.

"It's me, Mandy," I told her.

"Mandy, why are you dressed like that?" she asked, stressing the 'that.'

"So Chad won't notice me," I explained.

"I'm sure he won't," She said coldly and sarcastically and slammed her locker.

"What does that mean? You are my bestfriend an you didn't even know who I was." I asked curiously.

"Everyone is interested in who you are. Someone will probably let it slip who you are, and then he'll know you're hiding from him. I don't think It's such a good idea," she explained.

"Whatever. See ya later."

"We have the next two periods together, Mandy," she said, making sure that everyone in the hall knew my name.

"I think I mixed you and Teri up. You're the bitch, Jen."

"Stay out of my way Curtis. You should be thanking me. If it weren't for my mom, you would be lost."

"What?"

"Well, with your mom in a casket and all, my mom is acting as a replacement Mom."

"That's not true," I said crying. Anytime anyone brings up Mom or Dad, I start to bawl. "I hate you Jennifer Lynn Steinberg." And I ran as far away from her locker as I could.

"Mandy, stop. What's wrong?" called Steve. He ran after me, but I just weaved through people until I lost him, then I just ran a normal run. That is until I bumped into someone.

"Hey Mandy. Lookin' forward to tonight? I know I am," said Chad.

"Not-" I said before I was interrupted.

"Hey, buddy. Get away. There's five of us and only one of you," said Two-bit. Behind him was Steve, Pony, and two other greasers.

"Correction _Keith. _There's seven of us," and in a blink of an eye, six Socials appeared. They all started to move closer and closer to each other..

"OK everyone. Break it up. Get to class now," said Mr. Parker, the principal. "NOW!" he shouted, when no one moved.

I started to walk to Study Hall in the cafeteria when Ponyboy blocked my way.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothin'," I responded.

"If you don't tell me the truth, then I'll tell Soda what happened."

"Don't tell Soda. I'll tell ya what happened. You know about the whole Chad thing, right?" I asked, and he nodded his head. "Well, I didn't want him to recognize me today, so I changed my style and all. Then I found Jen, and we got into a fight, and then she brought up Mom dying, and I cried and ran. Then Steve called. And I ran into Chad, and then ya'll showed up."

"Wow. What did she say about Mom?"

"She said that I should thank her since Mom's in a casket and her Mom is the replacement. I got to get to class, Pony, you should too. I'll see you at lunch," I said as I waved goodbye and walked away.

The morning went by super slow. When lunch came, I didn't want to see Soda, Ponyboy, Steve, Two-bit, or anyone. So, I ate lunch with these two new girls, Kailey and Karen, who were talking about our school and how they wanted to be back at their old school. My afternoon classes were long too. And then school was over and I had almost four and a half hours left until the game.

Still not wanting to see my brothers or friends, I went straight home. I went to the T.V, figuring that if I don't hurry up getting ready for tonight, I would have a good chance of being late to the game. Meaning that it would take longer to see Jen and Chad, and I still don't know which one makes me angrier. I heard laughter come from outside and immediately knew it was my brothers, so I rushed upstairs. I ran to my bed and saw the clock. I still had three more hours until I had to go to the game.

I was tired, but I didn't want to sleep for that long, so I set my alarm clock to 5:20, that way I would still have two hours before I had to leave.

I wokeup at the sound of my alarm and got dressed in my blue and gold cheerleading uniform and got my hair into a curly, high ponytail. And by that time I had enough time to put on my makeup and leave.

I closed the door to my house after saying by to my brothers. 'Maybe I shouldn't go to the game,' I thought. 'No, it's better to face the music now and gte it over with. I have to go tonight.' I walked into the locker room and my heart raced faster every second.


	6. The Game and After

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't feeling that well and the doctors said to stay in bed. The new liver wasn't working because my blood cells were eating them up. So, my family had to got Colorado to see another doctor. Then, we went to Beverly Hills to recover. Now I'm back. So here is Only You.

When I got there, Jen wasn't there. But I did see Annie. I guess Jennifer told everyone that I lost it and had to got to a mental hospital, because her immediate reaction to seeing me was, "Mandy, god, how are you? Did the nurses there say you were in a state of mind to come home?" I told her the real story; she hugged me then we went to find Julie.

The game went by fine. It was a normal game, except for the fact that we lost. I cheered like normal, laughed with my friends, and had a fun time. I thought that maybe Chad was just bluffing when I was going to the bathroom after the game was over to put on my makeup and get dressed for the party. I told Annie and Julie that I would meet them out front thinking all would be safe.

But as luck would have it, Chad grabbed me by the waist, and he pulled me into the Janitor's closet. He kissed me long and hard again, and dragged me out back and into his car. I don't know what I was thinking. I got into his car with no fight at all. He drove me to his house and made out with me on the front lawn. I don't know how long it took for me to come to my senses, but when I did, I slapped him.

I ran back to school, about four blocks away. When I got there, I found Kevin and Jason, Annie's brothers.

"Uh, hey Jason," I said.

"Hey, Mandy. Why aren't you at the party?" questioned Jason.

"I don't know where it is."

"Well, we were just heading there, want us to take you?" asked Kevin.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You're like a little sister to us. Speaking of younger sisters, why didn't you just go with Annie?"

"It's a long story, Can we just go?" I didn't feel like telling them.

"Well, I for one have-" started Jason.

"Sure kid, lets go," interrupted Kevin and slapping Jason in the back of his head.

So we got into the car. It was real silent and I started silently crying. I should've stopped Chad. I felt so stupid. We got to the party, which I found out was for David McCormick, and I ran out the door to find Annie and Julie. And I couldn't find them. I was so freaked out about Chad and I got over emotional. I started crying really had and my tears were no longer silent.

My vision was all blurred up, so I didn't even notice Annie and Julie walking past me. Until I heard Annie shout out "MANDY!" and they each gave me a hug. They lead me to the couch.

"What happened, Hun? We were looking all over for you, we finally left when you didn't show up for 20 minutes," asked Julie wiping the pieces of hair out of my face.

"When I went to the bathroom to freshen up for the party, Chad pulled me into the closet. He kissed me, and then I don't know what I was thinking but I willingly went with him to his house. We made out for a bit. I slapped him when I knew what I was doing, and ran to school. I found your brother there, Annie, and they took me here, "I said, still crying.

"Oh, babe, you have to tell your brothers or someone. This is getting out of proportion," said Annie.

"There's more," I told them.

"Oh, god. What else did he do?" asked Julie.

"I think I may like him."

"No you don't. It's probably an instinct or something from kissing the boy so much," Annie said wisely.

"Maybe," I said. "I'm sure I don't. I mean, I can't."

"Yeah. But come on. Cheer up! This is party, not a cry fest. Lets go dance, Manders."

"OK," I said getting up.

We danced for a bit. Then David's friend, Weston, asked me out. I know he's scared of all my brothers, so I figured he had to be drunk. Annie whispered to me, "Just say yes, and have a little fun." And that's what I did. So we mad out for a while, but when he lead me up to a room and out his hand down my skirt, I poured the nearest drink, beer, over his head. He was drunk and wouldn't remember anyway. For the rest of the night I talked with my friends and danced, even though Chad was still on my mind.

Since we didn't drank, we just decided to walk to Julie's house and spend the night there. Annie and I stayed in the guest bedroom. But none of us went to sleep until 4 or 5. We stayed up talking about everything,

"As much as I hate them both, it feel so weird not having Jen or Teri here," said Julie.

"Yeah, it does," I agreed. "I thought Jennifer was my best friend, my sister or something. But now she is a back stabbing bitch. Teresa was always like my older sister. She always would protect me and we borrowed each others clothes, make up, shoes, anything. I don't even feel full anymore."

"I can't believe she would do that still. It's so un-Jen. Same with Teri," replied Annie.

"I just wish I knew why they turned like they did. I thought we were going to be best friends forever. Jen and I used to go look at wedding stores almost every weekend last year. We would switch who was the bride. If she was the bride, they I was the maid of honor. We promised each other that we would be each other's maid of honor. We would get married around the same time, and our husbands would be brothers so we could be related, and our kids would be the same age and best friends like us. We were just talking about it like two weeks ago, not even. How can things change so fast?" I asked.

"I don't know," replied Julie.

"It's not fair," said Annie. "Things shouldn't be this hard."

Then we each fell asleep, thinking why our friends betrayed us.


	7. Girl Talk

When we woke up the next morning, Julie's mom said she would take all of us out for breakfast. So we all got ready (we wore Julie's clothes, it was a little big on both of us) and then we left for breakfast. There were seven of us going so we ended up taking 2 cars. Julie's dad took Julie's mom and her 11 year old sister, Hallie. Dominic, her 18 year old brother, took the three of us. We turned up the music extra loud in car, and started singing and sort of dancing. Dominic looked at us like he thought we were crazy, but he started acting wild too. I don't really know what happened, but all of sudden we had hit another car. Dominic got out of the car to talk to the other driver. After a few minutes of waiting all we heard was yelling and car fist came out of the window and hit Dominic. Julie went to her brother's side, looked into the other car and gasped. Annie and I looked at each other and stood next to her. I couldn't believe my eyes. The driver was Chad. He took one look at me and put his car in drive and left. We were all confused. Well, actually Dom was beyond confused. He didn't know what was going on at all, and I didn't intend on telling him. When we made it to the restaurant, the others were already eating. We just sat down and no one talked at all. If Mr. or Mrs. Moshe talked at all, they would begin to question us, and then Dom and Jules would get mad, and no one wanted to have a fight, so we all kept quiet.

After breakfast, Mrs. Moshe (she didn't want Dominic driving) drove Annie and me over to my house. I needed someone there so that way my brothers wouldn't get very mad since I never told them where I was last night. Annie and I went to my house. It was 10:30, and Pony and Soda were sleeping and Darry was at work. We got bored after talking for a while, and I decided to curl her hair.

I was halfway done with her hair, when Soda started knocking on the door yelling that he needed to shower. "Sorry Soda, I can't. I need to finish Annie's hair. It'll only be like another half an hour. Please Soda," I begged.

"Fine. I'm giving you exactly 30 minutes. I'm setting the timer… starting now," replied Soda.

"So, Manders, when do you plan on telling your brothers," asked Annie.

"When things get real bad and I need protectors," I answered.

"Mandy, that's ridiculous! You don't know what Chad's capable of. You need to tell Darry or Soda. It's for your own good!"

"Darry and Soda can't stop it anyway. They're not at school with me. The only way they would be able to keep me away from Chad would be to pull me out of Tulsa High and move away!"

"They wouldn't do that. All they would do would be tell some people who they trust to look after you and make sure Chad doesn't do anything."

"OK. New topic. What are we going to do about our dance practice without Jen and Teri."

"We have three choices. 1: We all stay in the group, but only for dance. 2: We forget all about them and just have it be Julie, you, and I. Or 3: We replace Jen and Terri."

"I don't know. They all have good things and bad things about them. I mean, they betrayed you, so it would be wrong to all be together like before. But we all formed this dance group together, and it would be rude to exclude them. But I wouldn't be able to replace them. It would be too mean. It doesn't matter what they did."

"Yeah. We'll see if they still want to do it or what. And if they don't have a preference, we just kick them out. Deal?"

"Deal."

When I finished Annie's hair, we went downstairs and saw Two-bit, Steve, and Ponyboy on the couch, doing absolutely nothing. I turned to Annie and said, "They are obviously doing nothing, lets go."

"OK. Where," she asked, as we were going through the door.

"Do you wanna head over to Adrian's?"

"Sure. But you know Chase will probably be there, right?"

"Right." Chase liked Jen. Everyone in the school knew. Heck, most people in Tulsa probably know. So Chase will probably say something to me about Jen, and then we'll probably have an argument about it, but whatever. I don't care.

"If he says anything, we'll just leave."

So we went to Adrian's house, which was one block down from my house. Chase was baby-sitting his younger brothers and sister, so he wouldn't be there at all. Adrian was Annie's cousin, and like a older brother to all of us. He was our age, too. We hung out there for a few hours and then walked to the Dingo for a coke. Then Annie went to Adrian's house to visit her aunt and other cousins, while I went home to prepare for my sleepover at Lauren's.

After I packed, I went downstairs to have a nice little chat with Soda, because I haven't talked to him in a while. Our chat consisted of: "Hey," "How are you," and "Fine." Then we just sat there, him on the couch; me on the floor, for 5 minutes. Then it was 6:25, and I needed to get going. "Hey, Soda, can you drive me over to Lauren's house now?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure get your stuff and meet me outside," he answered.

"OK," and we both headed our separate ways.

The drive to Lauren's house was very long and silent. Soda helped me get my stuff out of the trunk, and we walked up to the front door of her house. It wasn't the biggest house in Tulsa, but it was at least quadruple the size of my house.

"Hey, Mandy! Here let me help you," offered Lauren, as she grabbed the things from my hands. "Oh, by the way, my aunt and my cousins are coming by later for dessert and to talk."

"Oh, ok. Sounds like fun."

So, we went up to her room. Her room was so big and pretty. I think her room is bigger than all the bedrooms plus the kitchen at my house. Her room was mainly purple and green. She had a large window and a balcony, plus her own bathroom with a whirlpool. Her closet was the size of my room. We stayed up there for a while and Mrs. Elkes brought us up some pizza and pop. So we stayed up there and ate and gossiped until 9:30ish. When we came down, we had the weirdest snack, I swear. It was a fruit salad, which was so healthy, along with double chocolate milkshakes, probably the fattening food ever. And I just laughed. When I saw people staring at me, I noticed the rest of her family was here. There were two familiar faces, Ziya and Chad Babana.

"So, Laur, you sunk so low to have Greasers as friends. That is so disappointing," stated Ziya.

Lauren is incredibly nice, and told her mother that we never finished our pizza and that we would be down later to see everyone. I never felt so grateful. We stayed up there the whole night watching some movies and eating popcorn. Then at 3:30 we turned off the lights and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I only own Mandy.**_

Only You…

Chapter 7

I woke up early the next morning. Very rudely, might I add, from Lauren poking me in the back.

"Come on Mandy," said Lauren. "Mom's making breakfast." And I prayed it was better than what my brothers usually made for breakfast.

Going down the grand staircase, I smelled homemade pancakes, waffles, and lots more. Lauren and I sat down across from each other. It was pretty much silent. We ate the delicious meal in peace, until her younger brother, Mitchell, came downstairs.

"Other than the occasional "Pass the syrup" we probably never talked. The last meaningful thing I said to her since last night, was thanking her for letting me sleepover once Darry arrived to pick me up.

After I went into my house, it was like entering a different world. Instead of smelling a good homemade breakfast like at Lauren's house, I smelled eggs and chocolate cake. Instead of having a maid take my coat upon entrance like at Lauren's, I was greeted with cigarette smoke and Mickey Mouse. And as much as I was jealous of Lauren's way of life, I was more than comfortable where I was. My friends and family loved me any minute of the day, which is something Lauren Elkes can't say.

So, I went to my room to put away my belongings. When I was done, I reached for my phone to call Annie. I invited her over. We read magazines, gave each other facials, and painted mails. We laughed so much. Soda and Darry peaked their heads in more than a couple of times to see what we were doing. I called up Julie and she came over.

"Hey, Mandy, your birthdays in a week and a half, what are you gonna do for it?" asked Julie.

"Yeah, usually, you have a big wish list made. And at least five ideas for a party!" commented Annie.

"I don't know yet. I haven't really thought about it much. With the whole Chad thing, there's too much to worry about. But, I promise, I'll have something figured out," I declared.

"This will be the first birthday we celebrate in our little group without Jen or Teri," Annie pointed out.

"This is the first birthday that we can't invite basically everyone in the school," Julie told us.

"Why?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Julie leaned over into Annie's ear and whispered, "She must be having a blonde moment." Annie and her laughed. "Well, smarty, do you want everyone to know and risk having Chad or anyone who we hate to find out? OR what if one of Chad's buddies find out? Then they all come and crash it? Nope, this is going to be a exclusive party. We'll invite the people who we like, and no one else." Annie and I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess your right," I concluded.

"I just had the most amazing idea," Annie told us after a few moments of silence. "Julie, your uncle owns that hotels a few miles out of town, right?"

"Yeah, you want me to ask him if we could rent a room there or something?" asked Julie.

"No, ask if we could rent a few rooms, pool, and the party room? It would be so awesome! A few people can stay in the rooms overnight, and we could have some people in the pool, or they could be in the party room to dance talk or whatever. What do you say, Jules, ask?"

"I'll ask but first Mandy has to agree." Then they both stared at me.

"Sure, here," I said, handing her the phone. "Call up your uncle."

OK, not a great ending. But I have to study for finals and do homework. But I want to get the chapter up before my birthday and then I'm going to California right after.


	9. Walks and Talks

There was only a week left until my party. Julie's uncle said that we could only have 15 people there. So we booked 5 rooms, that way we could have 3 people to a room. Annie, Julie, and I were getting a suite, though.

One thing I was real wound up about was the fact that Chad hasn't talked to met at all; he hasn't even glanced my way. I didn't need to worry about his crashing the party. I did however lose my beauty sleep due to worrying about whether my brothers would let me have this party without them there. We were arguing about whether they could come or not since Julie's uncle gave my party the okay. I'll never understand my brothers. They are so irritating. I mean, would it kill them to let me be for one night? And I most certainly intended for my birthday to be fun; and that can only happen if they stay at home the night of my party.

"Darry, you have to let me have this party without you. It's not like we're going to be completely unsupervised. I mean we're in a hotel for heaven's sake. There's security guards all over, plus Julie's Uncle Billy. We don't need you guys to be there," I finished ranting to Darry.

"Amanda, I'm telling you to leave it alone. You are only going to be 16. Therefore, I make the decisions. And at the moment, you are going to have three chaperones, your three brothers, at your party. End of discussion," Darry replied firmly.

"Darry," I whined.

"You know what? I'll make you a deal. You stay out of trouble from now till your party, and I'll let you go without us. Deal?"

"Deal," I confirmed, shaking his hand. I could easily go a week without getting into trouble. Well, maybe not easily, but I was sure I could not get in trouble for a week. We walked out to the living room, where the gang was. I kicked Pony and Two-bit off the couch so I could lie down.

Soda, who was sitting on the floor in front of me, whispered, "Mandy, did you get Darry to agree on your little party plans?"

"Sort of," I responded.

"What do you mean?"

"He said I had to stay out of trouble until my party, and if I do, none of you boys will step foot into that hotel," I said shaking my finger at him.

"And if you do get in trouble, we do go to the hotel?" I nodded. "Guess I gotta find a good swim suit then." And then I hit him. "Glory, do you hit hard."

"Oh hush up!"

"Mandy, I'm sorry you have an idiot for a brother," Steve told me.

"Yeah, me too," I said, pulling me feet towards me since they itched. I guess he thought it was an invitation to sit down on the couch, since he did. I would've told him to get off, but I remembered all the nice things he's done for me in the past. He was the one, after all, who saved my kitten from getting hit by a truck, and broke his arm and leg cause of it. So, yeah, I let him sit there. I did see Soda give him a smirk, so I smacked him in the head. He laughed, I laughed, Steve laughed. We got into a conversation about the DX. And then I was told to find someone else to talk to after I commented that the new guy the DX hired was a hottie. So I got up and walked to my room to get a jacket, and go outside. Darry probably thought I was going to sit on the porch, but I actually walked around town.

'There goes my fun party,' I thought as I realized Darry was going to be furious when he realized I wasn't on the porch. I saw Julie and Annie through a window and one of the shops close to where Julie lives. They didn't see me as I walked past though, which is for the best. It was nice to be alone for a while. It's not often that I am. I am always either with the girls or the gang. It was peaceful out, and I liked it.

I haven't thought of Chad for the longest time; it was unbelievable. I like not having to worry or be looking over my shoulder constantly. But I have seen his buddies lately. Two days ago, one of his friends, Jake, threw me in the lake and gave me a good bruise on my back. But it really didn't bother me none. I could care less. I've been hurst worse. And no one knows about that either. Darry would be so mad at me for walking alone. That's when I realized that I was alone right now. So I broke off into sprint to get home.

When I got home, I just caught my breath and fixed my hair. Then I walked in and no one said anything, so I went to my room. I went to go put on some make up, since I was going to a movie with Annie and Julie in the next few hours. I had blush on one cheek when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said softly, knowing Darry must've known I went out without telling him. But I was clearly surprised when it was Steve I saw in the mirror.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, fine. Just a little tired," I responded, applying some powder to my face.

"Right, I don't believe that for a second. Something happen on that little walk of yours?"

"How did you know about that?" I asked, looking at him for the first time since he entered my room.

"You were out for a long time. So Soda went to get you, but you weren't there, so he asked me to go look for you. I found ya walking, but I figured you needed to be alone, so I told Darry and Soda you were with the girls."

"Oh, thanks. I appreciate it."

"Uh huh. So what were you thinking about for those two hours?" Steve asked, remembering what he came to my room for.

"Was I really gone that long?'"

"Yeah, it took me almost a 45 minutes to find you, and you didn't come home till almost a half hour later. So tell me what was going on?"

"I was just thinking, you know. About everything."

"Like Jen and Chad?"

"Yeah, I thought about them. It's weird. Everything changed so fast. All because of that dumb kiss?" I scuffed.

"What kiss?" questioned Steve.

"You know, the one with Chad," I responded.

"You kissed Chad?"

"Why else would I be thinking of him?"

"I thought he was harassing you and shit, I didn't know you actually kissed that slime ball," he was getting more and more livid by the second.

"Steve, it's no big-"

"No big deal, huh? It is, Mandy. God, how could you be so stupid! I thought he was hurting you or something, If I knew it was like this, I… Never mind. I don't even feel like talking to you. Just tell Soda I'll be at the DX." And with that he left my room, slamming the door, and presumably leaving the house.

**I know that this is super short, but this time I'll actually be updating soon.**


	10. chapter 10

I walked out to the living room after I heard the front door slam. Everyone turned to look at me so fast that I swore I heard a few necks crack.

"Hey, guys. Uh, what's up?" I asked innocently.

"I think you know, sis. What happened back there?" Soda questioned me.

"We had a misunderstanding. It's nothing. Forget about it. Oh yeah, Soda, Steve told me to tell you that he would be over at the DX."

"Okay. Anyone want to come with. Pony, I know you want to," Soda told Pony, practically forcing him.

"I guess I'll come," Pony agreed. "But Mandy has to come to."

"Excuse me? I doubt Steve'll want to see me."

"But we do. Right, Pony? Besides, if Pony here gets bored, you can entertain him," Soda said, pushing me out the door. I really no had no choice in the matter, so I obliged.

Soda wanted to drive there, but I suggested walking. And that's exactly what we did: walk. It was nice. It's been a while since it was just us three. Lately I was with the girls and Pony wanted to be by himself. Soda hasn't really changed. We were horsing around like we used to. I would jump on Soda's back, and he would spin around until I fell off. Then my two brothers would laugh while I sat on the ground rubbing my butt from where I fell. We used to do this almost everyday, up until a few years ago when Pony got into that trouble with soc's.

We walked through the doors of the DX. I didn't see Steve anywhere, so Soda searched for him in the backroom while Pony and I sat on chairs sipping some Root Beer and Diet Coke. I heard a loud bang and some swearing, and I jumped out of my seat, ready to go to the backroom, but Pony pulled me back.

"Don't worry, Soda's got it all under control," Pony soothed me. We just sat in silence for a while, before Pony asked me how I was doing.

"With what?" I asked, confused.

"With everything. It's not easy being harassed by a soc then losing your best

friend." I forgot about that. He was attacked by socials, and I sorta was too. Johnny

died and I got into the biggest fight with my best friend, who I will never forgive. It's no

wonder why Pony and I get along so well. We really do go through the same things, or

things that is very similar to each other.

"Pony, you usually have good advice, do you think you can help me?"

"Yeah, of course. What's up?"

So I told him everything. Every detail that happened since my first kiss with Chad I told him. "Do you think Steve hates me now?"

"Naw. I don't think Steve could hate you if tried. You've always been close to him and Soda. Steve's just frustrated, you know. Because of his dad and with Evie."

"What happened with Evie?"

"You don't know? He found her with Tim Shepard."

"Oh, poor Steve. I never really liked Evie anyways. I didn't think Steve cared for her too much either."

"I don't think he really did. That's what Sodapop said at least. He said that it helped him to get his mid off other things."

"Oh."

Ponyboy got up to get another root beer while I just stayed in my seat thinking. I wondered what will happen with my party and if Chad would make an appearance. In a way, I wanted him to. Don't ask why, I don't even know, but I did. A little piece inside of me said I liked Chad, but my head is saying that it's not even possible.

"Pony, can I ask you another question?" I asked when Pony returned with another drink.

"Sure, ask away," he replied.

"Do you think it's possible that Chad really likes me?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Do you think it would be weird if I liked him?"

"You actually like him? We are talking about Chad Babana, right?"

"Of course we're talking about him. So you think it would be crazy if I did?"

"I don't think it would be crazy, but I do know that you should be careful around him. Even if he genuinely likes you, his friends probably don't, and they would make your life hell."

"So you wouldn't think I'm crazy if I liked him?"

"I probably would think that something messed up happened in your head, but you can't really help it if you truly like someone."

"Thanks." I looked down at my hands for a while, thinking. "So you don't think I'm really crazy if I liked Chad. What if I liked someone in the gang, like Steve?"

"You like Steve?"

"I might. I don't really know. Everything's too confusing."

"Well just think about it for awhile. And by the way, if you liked Steve, I would have no problem with it. Soda might, but I wouldn't."

"Thanks, Pony." I got out of my seat and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Tell Soda I had to go home. Julie's mom is picking me up in a hour to practice a dance and I have to get ready."

"You have to get ready to dance?" he asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah. I need to put on makeup and my hair is a little on the frizzy side today, so I have to go fix it. I'll be home for dinner. Bye." I waved and started walking home.


	11. Chapter 11

Thankfully I got home without anything eventful happening. Two-bit was in the living room, but I didn't have time to greet him as I was being picked up in half an hour. I put on eye shadow, cover-up, blush, lip liner, and lip gloss. I curled a few strands that had gone straight and put up my hair into a high pony. Rummaging through my closet, I found my favorite dance outfit and a pair of ballet shoes. I stuck the shoes in my dance bag and put on my outfit and a pair of flip flops. I had about ten minutes until Mrs. Moshe came to pick me up, so I decided to write out the pros and cons of liking Steve and liking Chad. I had the list and completed and both had the same amount of positives and negatives. No matter how hard I tried, I could not find any other pro or con for either of them. A horn beeping broke me out of my thoughts. I ran out to the car and Mrs. Moshe drove Annie and me to her house to practice.

When we walked into Julie's basement where we usually practice dancing, I told them everything that had been going on with Steve.

"So what do you guys think I should do?" I asked desperately.

"I don't know," Annie answered. "Just talk to him I guess."

"Yeah, that's basically the only thing to do," agreed Julie.

"I don't think Steve's up hear me talk at all. He completely hates me now," I cried.

"Steve does not hate you," comforted Julie.

"I don't think he could hate you no matter what the circumstances," added Annie. "I mean think of all the other stupid things you've done to Steve and he's never hated you."

"But you didn't see his face. I never saw him like that, only when he talks about his dad. Even Two-bit said it looked like he hated me."

"That's Two-bit. Two-bit says the stupidest things that aren't even true," replied Annie, while Julie went upstairs to get some tissues. After a while, I calmed down and we started to practice our dance. Then Julie's mom had to take Annie and me home, since they we're having a family dinner, and Julie needed to get ready.

"Well, well if it isn't the little princess," Darry said as I entered our house.

"Uh, hi," I replied, placing my bag on the floor next to the couch and looking ant my hair in the mirror.

"So I got a nice little message from Steve."  
"Oh, really? How's he doing?"

"He told me about that nice walk of yours," Darry continued, ignoring me completely. "The one you took that you didn't want me knowing about, yet you still did."

"Oh.," I said, curing Steve in my mind.

"And since you broke the rules, you know what's gonna happen, right?"

"You wouldn't really ruin my birthday and come along to the hotel, would you Darry?" I basically begged.

"Yes, I would. We had a deal Amanda, and you didn't hold up to your part, so now you get to have the whole gang at you party."

"Oh goody. Tell them that I expect a gift then if they are coming."

**So, yea, that was extremely short. But there's a good reason. The next chapter will have the birthday party and there will be a lot of surprises.**


	12. Explanations

I was more frustrated with Darry then you can ever imagine. After stomping to my room and slamming the door with every ounce of my being, the phone rang. "Mandy!" yelled Darry. "Get the door."

So I came out of my room and opened the door and extremely taken aback to see Jen's mom there. "Hi, Mrs. Steinberg."

"Hi, honey," she replied. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit."

"Okay." I was confused as to why she was here, and more than upset to have someone so close to Jen in this proximity. Nether the less, I couldn't be disrespectful to someone who I always thought of as a second mom. We walked over the couch to talk.

"Mandy, sweetie," she began, a little nervous herself. "When Jen came home from school the day she had said those awful things to you, she was very upset. She was upset from her fight with you and something else that happened the previous night. We found out that Mr. Steinberg has cancer, and Jen was in an awful place. She said what she said to you because you lost your parents too and you were the first person to talk to her that day besides her father and myself. She feels terrible with the way she treated you."

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Steinberg. I hope he gets better real soon. What does he have?" Jen's whole family was always there for my family when we lost my parents, and I was always close to them.

"Prostate cancer," she answered very softly and still disbelievingly although she would've found out a few weeks ago.

"Oh my god. I don't even know what to say. Is Jen doing any better?" I couldn't help but ask. I know exactly how it feels to have lost a parent, even though she hasn't lost him.

"It's still very rough for her. She hasn't been able to eat or sleep since we found out. She hasn't gone to school either." Wow. I hadn't even noticed that. I'm such a bad friend. How can I bed mad at her for the way she acted for finding out her dad might be dying. I know back when my parents died I was acting worse. Then I reminded myself of what she said to me. _**"Well, with your mom in a casket and all, my mom is acting as a replacement Mom."**_ "Mandy, she wants to apologize, but she's scared to talk to you. That's why I cam over here."

"Tell her I'm still upset, but I would like to speak to her. When she's ready to talk have her come over here."

"All right. Thanks honey." She stood up and gave me a hug.

"Bye, Mrs. Steinberg. Give Mr. Steinberg a hug from me," I replied getting up to walk he to the door.

"I will. And Jen will be over some time today I imagine."

"Okay. Sounds good," and closed the door when she was all the way through. This whole fiasco is going over my head, I still hate Jen for what she said and no matter what the circumstance I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive her for it. However, I do miss her, and as long as she never said anything like that, I would be able to be friends with her. And I feel awful that her dad has cancer. Between this and the whole Steve-Chad saga, my life sucks and my birthday party is tomorrow.

I walked into my room to go call Annie since Julie was still at her family dinner. The phone hadn't even rung once when I was forced to end my phone call by the doorbell.

And even though I expected it was going to be Jen, I was still surprised to see her on the other side of the door. She didn't say anything, although she did step inside of the house, so I could close the door.

"Hello Jennifer," I greeted stiffly.

"Hey Mandy. You told my mom I could swing by, so here I am. I just wanted to apologize," Jen whispered.

"I know. And as much as I would love to be back to being best friends, I don't know if I can bring myself to do it."

"I understand. I'm just so sorry. I just snapped that day. You were the first person outside my family I talked to and I just couldn't handle it. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to keep saying it. I know you are, and no matter how many times you apologize, I'll never be able to forget what you said to me."

"Do you think we can try being friends again? I can't get through this without my best friend."

"I guess so. We'll just have to start slowly. Tomorrow's my birthday party, so if you want to come, you're more than welcome to join us," I offered to her.

"Thanks," she said giving me a hug. "I gotta get home. My dad's taking me out to bowl like we did when I was younger." I remember that. Her dad, my dad, and the two of us would go bowl every Saturday morning when I was younger. We always had fun.

"I'm sure you two will have a blast doing that," I replied half-heartedly, remembering different memories with my dad.

"Yeah," she responded awkwardly. She then got up and left.

I miss being able to talk to Jen, and I'm glad I had the chance today, even if it was uncomfortable. The whole time I hadn't been able to look her in the eye. I'll call her later tonight to talk I decided.

After sitting on the couch thinking, I decided to take a walk. I went past The DX, and even though I would usually visit Steve and Soda there, but I doubt Steve wants to see me. And I know for a fact he noticed me past; however, he didn't acknowledge me at all. I didn't really want to go home and face the gang, since I was still mad about the party thing, but I had to. But first, I got a salad from the café a little north of my house.

The first thing I did after I got home was call up Jen. "Hello," answered a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Jen," I greeted.

"Oh, hey Manders. Long time, no talk," she laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding," I replied. "How was bowling?"

"It was great, just like old times. You should come with us next time."

"I would, but it would be weird without my dad there."

"I guess so. Maybe you can bring Darry along," Jen suggested.

"I would but right now, things aren't going too well between us."

"Why," Jen questioned. "You and all your brothers usually get along great."

"I know. But Darry and I had this huge argument about my party. He decided he and the gang should chaperone, even though I don't want any one of them there," I seethed.

"I know what you mean. But I'm sure you don't mind Steve being there."

"Yeah, I do. Steve hates me now, and I hate him.."

"Yeah right. Like that would ever happen. Steve would never hate you. And I'm sure you would never hate him."

"Oh, don't be so sure. He told Darry something that I didn't want anyone of my brothers knowing about. And Steve's mad about something."

"Like what?" she questioned me.

"Like the fact I kissed Chad."

"Is he really mad about something like that?"

"Oh yeah." Then I explained to her what happened the day he stormed out of my house and anything else related to that.

"Wow. I'm stunned. So little Stevie likes you. It's cute."

"Not really. But anyways, about the party tomorrow. You still coming?"

"Yeah, if I'm still invited," she teased yet she was still a little timid.

"Of course you are. Do you want to just walk over here, then Julies mom will pick us both up?"

"Sure. 4:00 sound alright?"

"Sounds great."

A little too nervous for my liking, she began, "There's something else I should tell you."

"Oh? What?" I was intrigued.

"When we weren't talking, Teri and I became a little closer. She told that the reason she was acting like a bitch was because she liked Chad, for some crazy reason, and was feeling jealous and betrayed."

"Okay. I get the jealous, but the betrayed part I don't understand."

"I think it's just a natural; feeling. Even though none of us knew, she still felt hurt and I guess betrayed by the whole thing."

"Listen," I started. "I can forgive you; you went through something terrible. However, I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive and forget what Teri did."

"I understand. I just wanted to let you know. But I got to go eat dinner. But I'll see you tomorrow at 4?"

"Yep. See you then."

"Bye. Love ya," she was still a little hesitant.

"Love ya too. Bye," and then ended the phone call.

I'm happy to have finally gotten to discuss things with Jen; even if things weren't back to normal, I've missed her. I heard my brothers and a few other people laughing loudly in the living room. I still had so much energy so I just danced around my room after getting on my pajamas. I eventually got so tired I couldn't stand to stay awake. I still heard everyone talking loudly, but all I wanted was to go to bed. After all, the sooner I go to sleep, the faster my party will come. 'Which might not be so great with my brothers and all,' I thought grumpily.

When I woke up the next morning, I went out for a jog and decided to take the route to Julie's. I still had the birthday jitters. When I got to her house and rang the doorbell, I was disappointed to find that no one was home to answer the door. I jogged over to the park near Julie's house and just sat on the swing. After who knows how long, I came back home, and again, no one was there. I showered and got all dolled up when Jen popped in. I didn't realize it was anywhere near 4 o'clock.

"I hope you aren't planning on wearing that Birthday girl," Jen laughed looking at me in my robe.

"What? You don't think it's hot?" I asked, pretending to be offended.

"Not at all. You look like shit. But who knows? Where that to school, and Chad won't give you a second chance."

"Thanks. Help me find something less shitty to wear?"

"Of course. Can't have the birthday girl wearing anything but the best." She was already in my closet picking out different outfit combinations. I quickly picked my favorite and put it on, just as a car honked, alerting us that Julie was here and ready to leave. Annie was already in the car. After explaining the whole Jen fiasco, we just reiterated what had happened in the past few weeks.

After promising Mrs. Moshe that we'd be on our best behavior, we walked into the hotel.

"Hi, Jules, girls. And how is the birthday girl?"

"Excited, thanks. How are you?" I replied back trying to be polite as I can to the man who is letting me have my birthday at the best hotel in town for free.

"Just fine. I'll show to your suite." We followed him and he pointed out the other five rooms we were able to have for the party. After examining the room a bit, we went back down to the lobby where guests were already showing up for the party.


End file.
